quakefandomcom-20200222-history
P.A.I.N Combo Patch
The P.A.I.N Combo Patch is a modification for Quake made by Jack the Stripper in October of 1996. Unlike most larger modifications, MultiSkin support was not included. This modification is closed-sourced as it was left in perpetual beta, the final version would have included open-source. Some Gib graphics don't show properly, resulting in none being visible in DOS or giant white blobs in a Source port. Impulses * Impulse 9 - On top of the default mechanics, this now gives all three Weapon Classes. The message "BOLE and HEMP in '69" will be displayed on the middle of the screen, while "Republicans suck..." will appear as an additional message. * Impulse 13 - Anti-Gravity Ray. Costs 50 Cells per use, only works in areas with normal gravity, it will refuse to fire if the gravity is not 800. Quickly changes the gravity to -200 before increasing it to 100. After about 15 seconds, it increases to 500. After another 5, it goes to 900 before jumping up to 1300. After another 5 seconds it drops to 1000 and then to 800, whereby the ray will have fully worn off. * Impulse 50 - Plays a random taunt. * Impulse 55 - Sacrifices all Minions to restore health. * Impulse 56 - Tells the Minion to attack the nearest opponent. * Impulse 57 - Tells the Minion to stop attacking an opponent. * Impulse 58 - Frees your Minions. * Impulse 69 - Announce to the world that you are a pervert. (Referred to as a "Deathmatch Cheat" in the documentation). * Impulse 100 - Weapon Class C * Impulse 101 - Weapon Class B if acquired. * Impulse 102 - Weapon Class A if acquired. * Impulse 123 - Swaps between whatever Weapon Classes the player currently has. * Impulse 250 - Resurrect an opponent and create an Undead Minion. * Impulse 252 - Biosuit. Includes the message "Divers do it deeper, Stay down longer, And come up wetter and ALWAYS satisfied!" * Impulse 253 - Pentagram of Protection. Includes the message "No one is". * Impulse 254 - Ring of Shadows. Includes the message "Just for Kelly". * Impulse 255 - Now includes the message "The hypocrites will burn". Gameplay Changes * Footstep sounds, can block out jumping sounds. * Corpses are now solid and able to be Gibbed, including Rotfish and players. * Crucified Zombies are able to be seen in Deathmatch and are also able to be Gibbed. * Fixes issue in Deathmatch where quickly switching Weapons would change the obiturary from what the player was killed by to what the attacker was now holding. * Players can see their own corpses in Deathmatch. Note this can be exploitable, if the player spawns before the corpse appears they can respawn where they died. * Axe graphic exists on toolbar for Mace and Axe. * Projectiles now travel through Teleporters. Note that this mechanic is highly buggy, resulting in certain levels being impossible to play such as E2M1: the Installation. Weapon Classes One of the most predominant features of this modification is the implementation of a Weapon-Class system. There are three tiers of weapons, C being the worst and A being the greatest. This allows the player to have a total of 24 Weapons while being replacements for the vanilla Weapons. All players start with class C, but must acquire the other two, with death/returning to the Introduction resetting the tiers. The higher tiers are acquired in Deathmatch by getting 3 frags for B and 10 frags for A, both being only counted from the player's last death, meaning they must be obtained without being killed in the meantime. Single Player bases it off the Armor the player has acquired, though losing Armor does not result in losing the tier. Tier B requires Yellow Armor, while Tier A requires Red Armor. Mace Appears identical to the Morning Star, except that it immediately retracts without the hook mechanics after a short distance, meaning it is treated more like the Axe. None of the custom sounds are included, while the vanilla ones such as the collision with a surface still exist. 10 damage per hit. * Long-Distance Mace - The Mace now no longer stops upon immediately firing, but can travel the distance it could in Morning Star. * Grappling Hook - Restores the hooking mechanics of the Morning Star. The grappling works slightly different, the player clicks once to cling to a wall as opposed to holding down the attack, which also gives the player the ability to switch Weapons. Enough pain can cause the player to lose their grip on the grappling hook. Axe No longer on the player by default, this instead replaces the Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Otherwise functionally the same. * Throwing Axe - Very similar to the Weapon found in the aforementioned modification. Each Axe pickup provides 5 Axes. Note that running out of Axe ammo will also result in the Axe being unable to be used until one is re-obtained. Causes 40 damage per hit. The player cannot hurt themselves with this Weapon. The player might need to deplete their Axes to get more than 5 in Deathmatch 2 or Cooperative, this can be done indefinitely with one Axe pickup. Goes up to a maximum of 50. * Flaming Throwing Axe - Costs 3 Axes per shot, but each pickup also restores all 3 Axes. Is on fire as it flies through the air, resulting in enemies that get hit with this Weapon also being set on fire. This causes 2 damage per second, but will continue to burn until the opponent is dead or douses themselves with some Water. While still making the sounds, the fires will not appear under the Water. Note that opponents will still burn after killed since the corpses are solid. Also note that the player can potentially set themselves on fire if they hit an opponent that is being burned to death. Shotgun Available from the default loadout, even if the slot is changed. The Shell ejection mechanic exists as found in Bort's QuakeC Mod. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun * Flare Gun - Behaves somewhat similar to the Quake Flares, except that it is fired from a Shotgun and thus the launching sound is different. Costs 3 Shells. Does not dim when it hits an opponent or object, instead lighting them up like a wall. Uses the same texture as an ejected shell for the flare. Causes 30 damage per shot. Laser Gun Fires much like a Shotgun, but uses a single Cell per shot. Fires projectiles similar to those fired by Enforcers. World model appears to be a retextured Double-Barrelled Shotgun, while the held version appears to be a retextured Shotgun. Causes 20-25 damage per shot. Note that the obituary erroneously refers to this weapon as the "pulse rifle". * Super Laser Gun - Appears to be a retextured Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Fires two laser shots side by side, costs 2 Cells per shot. * Rapid Fire Laser Gun - Looks much like the standard Laser Gun, but fires at an extremely fast rate. Nailgun Changed slot, otherwise has the same behavior. While most Weapons replace the slots they are in, the Nailgun does not replace the Super Nailgun. * Super Nailgun * Nail Bomb - Appears to be a Grenade Launcher. Costs 10 Nails. Will fire a grenade projectile that bursts into a series of nail projectiles that fire on all sides. Note that firing this as well as other grenade types in the same space can result in the game crashing. Initial grenade bounces off opponents. Grenade Launcher * Proximity Mines - Costs 5 Rockets. Appears functionally similar to Demo Charges without the ability to retake them once planted. Has a shorter arc than a regular grenade, but also has a wider range. * MIRV - Costs 10 Rockets. One grenade will burst apart into 10, causing a cluster of destruction. Initial grenade bounces off opponents. Rocket Launcher * Drill Rockets - Will rotate inside an opponent, causing further injury (and if dynamic lights exist, will continue to light up an opponent). Causes around 200 damage, will kill an Ogre in a single shot, and does not suffer from Splash Damage. Costs 5 Rockets. * Homing Missile - Similar to Homing Missiles. Costs 10 Rockets. Will also target flares, but cannot target Zombies as their cold bodies means there is nothing for a heat-seeking missile to lock onto. Causes around 100 damage per shot. Thunderbolt Firing into the Water from outside of it can instantly gib any opponent within a decent sized distance. Discharges do not work, instead the player simply loses all of their Cells without anything being killed. * Flamethrower - Works relatively similar to the Flaming Throwing Axe, except that the fire is more controlled and direct, firing a short distance from the Flamethrower. Fires in two bursts of 5 Cells each, or 10 per shot. * Freeze Ray - Fires an icicle projectile that is entirely harmless, but can instantly freeze any opponent it collides with. Costs 10 Cells per shot. A frozen opponent is unable to move or attack while frozen, this lasts a total of 10 seconds, whereupon they will burst from the ice. Note the opponent will be unfrozen immediately upon being injured, but that injury will also cause twice the normal damage. Firing this when under the Water will result in the target being frozen, but also the player who fired it. Undead Minions Another mechanic introduced by this modification is the ability to make an army of Undead Minions. Using Impulse 250 on choice opponents (those deemed worthy of resurrection), the player can bring them back from the dead to serve them as opposed to fighting them. This will require the cost of a certain amount of health, getting more demanding as the player chooses a more powerful type of Minion. The player cannot create a minion if doing such an action would kill them. Minions, once killed, are immediately Gibbed so that they cannot be resurrected again. Unlike regular opponents, they can be pushed around as needed. If health becomes more important than having minions, you can restore most of the health you sacrificed (with a slight bit not being restored) by using impulse 55. This will in turn sacrifice all the minions you have captured to the Gods, immediately killing them. The Undead Minion is a follower, meaning it will continue to follow you around the map as you fight opponents, with the limitations of the Monster AI in regards to movement. Impulse 56 can order your minion to attack an opponent. They may do such automatically, but may also ignore them until they are attacked themselves, meaning this provides a more reliable method. Impulse 57 can be used to order your opponent to not attack others. Impulse 58 can be used to free your minions. This serves little purpose, there is no benefit to doing such and the Undead Minion will still continue to idly follow you. This will however prevent you from being able to control your Undead Minion in any way, meaning it can be convenient if trying to prevent a sacrifice for a particular unit at the cost of lesser control over it. HellHound.png|Hell Hound (Rottweiler) - Costs 25 Health. ZombieSoldier.png|Zombie Soldier (Grunt / Opponent Player) - Costs 50 Health. LesserDemon.png|Lesser Demon (Fiend) - Costs 80 Health. GreaterDemon.png|Greater Demon (Shambler) - Costs 100 Health. New Obituaries * "Player" says 'Uhh, hu huh. Fire is cool." - Player suicides by fire. * "Player" was barbequed by "Attacker" - Opponent was killed by flammable Weapon. * "Player" was lit up by "Attacker"'s flare gun" - Flare Gun * "Player" was nailbombed by "Attacker" - Nail Bomb * "Player" forgot there was a mine there - Suicide by own Proximity Mines * "Player" stood a little to close to "Attacker"'s mine - Proximity Mine * "Player" was given a grenade shower by "Attacker" - MIRV * "Player" was chased down by "Attacker"'s rocket - Homing Missile * "Player" accepts "Attacker"'s shock - Being electrocuted by the Thunderbolt while in the Water * "Player" was shattered to bits by "Attacker"'s "Weapon" - Opponent was killed while frozen. This message uses a "Weapon" variable to determine the Weapon the player was killed with. Sounds Gallery AxePain.png|The Axe is now found in-world. AxePainGraphic.png|The Axe icon found on the HUD. Icicle.png|The icicle projectile texture map, seen with the Freeze Ray. FrozenShambler.png|A Shambler being frozen by the Freeze Ray. Each opponent has an alternative texture that is swapped when frozen. ShamblerBreaksFree.png|After 10 seconds, the Shambler breaks free from the ice, leaving behind a few chunks. FrozenPlayer.png|As the player can be frozen, all Weapons also have alternative freeze textures. Pervert.png|The skin the player switches to upon declaring themselves a pervert. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 closed-source mods Category:Quake overhauls